Doomsday: Crackhouse Rock Edition
"The evil never ends. It just evolves..." * *The scene becomes a random city with the time of 8:19 AM *Squideegee: My, my. What a beautiful building, *Squideegee is standing in front of a crack house *Squideegee, with a smile, walks in to conduct his "business" *There is a man with a blue vest inside *4:02TheEnderGamerThe crack house is actually covered in crack *4:03HiddenlichMan: So what do you want today amigo? *Squideegee: *Coughs* I want the usual. *The man goes into the basement, and enters a crack lab *4:04TheEnderGamerThe crack lab is covered with strange creatures *They seem to be snorting crack *4:05HiddenlichMan: ADcrackalleo? Why are there vermin in the crack lab? *4:06TheEnderGamerThe strange creatures seem to be humanoid *Creature: CRACK... *4:06HiddenlichMan: ? *4:07TheEnderGamerThe creatures look at the man *Creature: DO YOU HAVE MORE CRACK... *Creature 2: WE NEED CRACK... *4:07HiddenlichMan: THIEVES! *4:08TheEnderGamerCreature 3: CRACK IS HOW WE LIVE... *4:08HiddenlichThe man grabs a rusty spatula *Man: GET OUT! *4:08TheEnderGamerCreature: WE WILL HAVE CRACK!! *The creatures jump and attack the man *4:08HiddenlichMan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *4:09ADgeeSans appears *4:09TheEnderGamerThe creatures start trying to rip him appart *4:09HiddenlichSquideegee: *Snorts* Typical. He's getting high again. *Squideegee leaves in disappointment *The man is unable to defend himself *4:10TheEnderGamerThey rip him apart *They soon make crack out of his remains *4:10ADgeeSans : I was so bored it caused my powers to appear in this roleplay. *AD (4th WALL) : DUDE YOU BROKE THE 4TH WALL! *4:11TheEnderGamerCreature: MUST... MAKE... CRACK!!!!!!! *The creatures jump and attack Sans *4:11Hiddenlich *AD gets shoe horned *4:11TheEnderGamerPapyrus: SANS WHY ARE WE HE-OH MY GOD!!!! *4:12ADgeeSans teleports away from the creatures *Then a gaster bllaster hits those *4:13TheEnderGamerCreature: CURSES! WE WERE NOT ABLE TO MAKE CRACK OUT OF HIM! *They turn to Papyrus *Creature 2: MUST MAKE CRACKKKKK *Papyrus: SANS HELP ME!!! *runs away* *They run after him *Bones appear at the doorway *They jump into the bones and are knocked down *4:14Hiddenlich *The door to the crack house is blocked off from the outside *4:15ADgeeGaster Blaster hits the creatures *4:15TheEnderGamerA couple of months later, the creatures are out of crack *4:15Hiddenlich *Let's not have a time jump yet *4:15TheEnderGamerk *4:16Hiddenlich *There are screams coming from outside *4:16ADgeeSans : Meh,let's just wait a bit until the time jump. *4:16TheEnderGamerOutside of the building? *4:16HiddenlichYes *4:16TheEnderGamerok *4:17ADgee(Sans DOES know about time and space!A LOT!) *4:17HiddenlichWhite dust (most likely crack powder) is swirling around through the city *It starts to collect on the ground *4:18TheEnderGamerCreature: WE ARE LOSING CRACK BY THE SECOND!!! *4:18ADgeeBones hits the Creature *4:18HiddenlichCrack creatures are rioting for it throughout the city *4:19TheEnderGamerCreatures: USE THE CRACK TO STAY ALIVE! *All the creatures start snorting crack *It seems to be helping them survive *4:20ADgeeSpears fall from above,hitting the creatures *Undyne : NGAAH!! *4:21TheEnderGamerThe creatures continue snorting crack to heal their wounds *4:22HiddenlichThe white powder collects on the ground like sand *4:22ADgeeUndyne : WE'LL SURVIVE! *4:22TheEnderGamerThe creatures are locked in btw *4:22ADgeewhere *4:22TheEnderGamerin the building *4:23ADgeeoh *Sans causes bones to appear in the building *Some bones go throught the creatures' bodies *Some of those were killed Category:Unfinished Roleplays